


Toward Your Company

by frecklesarechocolate



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Spoilers 8.11, Spoilers LARP and the Real Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is getting ready to go LARPing again, and he shows off his outfit to Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toward Your Company

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the prompt: cosplay.

Cas doesn't understand the point of dressing up as something you aren't, although he will admit that's ironic, given that the face he shows the world is not his true face. He's been alone inside his vessel for so long that he's begun to think of the body as his own. Seeing Dean take on different personas, FBI agents, detectives, medical professionals, Cas understands the need for that. The need to disguise yourself in plain sight in the Winchester's line of work is paramount.

But when Dean approaches him dressed in leggings and a suede over shirt topped with a collar of chain mail, Castiel is flummoxed.

"Why are you dressed like that, Dean?"

"It's called LARPing, Cas. You should try it," Dean answers, waggling his eyebrows. "You dress up and role play a character." There's an extra energy about Dean as he straps leather vambraces onto his forearms, and he winks at Cas through the mirror.

"Like what you see, Cas?"

Cas can't help the smile that raises the corners of his mouth. It's so rare that he sees Dean like this - so rare that Cas isn't even sure he can put a name to the emotion he sees on Dean's face.

"You look..." Cas eyes Dean carefully, taking in the full effect of the outfit. The rich brown of the over shirt complements his complexion nicely, and the pants hug his legs just so. The knee-high boots accentuate his muscular legs. It is indeed a pleasing sight. Cas does like what he sees, very much, and he says as much to Dean, who develops even more swagger in his step, if that were possible.

Cas watches as Dean completes the rest of the costume, including a long wooden sword that he straps to his hip with a belt. Dean turns to face Cas, holding out his arms in presentation. "So, am I fit for public consumption?" he asks.

Cas steps forward, and then he's crowding into Dean's personal space, pushing him against the brick wall of the room. He plasters himself against Dean and kisses him until they are both breathless. Cas trails his lips along Dean's jawline to Dean's ear, where he whispers, "If you stay much longer, you will only be fit for _my_ consumption," and he accompanies his words with an emphatic thrust of his hips against Dean's. His loss of control shocks him, but seeing Dean dressed this way, smiling and strutting about like a peacock seems to have made Castiel incapable of rational thought.

His response isn't lost on Dean, who thumps his head back against the wall and groans softly. "Cas," he says, but whatever he was going to say is swallowed up by Castiel's mouth on his again.

Then there's a light tapping on the door, and they freeze as Sam calls, "Dean, you ready?"

Cas runs his fingers up Dean's side, pulling the shirt out of the belt as Dean clears his throat and tries to answer Sam. "I'm gonna need a bit more time, Sammy," Dean says in a tight voice. Cas wedges his thigh between Dean's legs, and Dean lets loose with a moan that should be impossible to misinterpret.

"Uh..." Sam hesitates. "Okay. Meet you there then?"

Dean rolls his eyes. Gripping Cas's bicep, scrabbling for purchase, he mutters, "Jesus Christ, Cas." Then, louder, so Sam can hear, "Yeah, Sam. Later." Dean slumps in relief as he hears Sam's retreating footsteps. Dean pushes Cas away and walks Cas back toward the bed – the memory foam – sliding off the trench coat and suit jacket as they go. He pushes Cas down on the bed and straddles his hips.

"So I should dress like this more often then?" he asks with a raised brow.

"Yes," Cas growls as he pulls Dean down toward him.

Dean grins. Cosplaying is _awesome_.


End file.
